90 Luck 10 Timing
by kitty1417
Summary: Bella plays hockey. She is the only girl playing high school hockey on a guys team. Its the game to determine who goes to states and they are playing La Push. Things get rough, Bella gets hurt. But Edward is right there by her side to help her and where will things go with them?
1. Chapter 1

**"It's a great day for hockey! The Forks High Thunder is taking on rivals La Push Wolves to decide who goes to States against Seattle Stars two weeks from now." We hear the announcer say as we wait in the hall to hit the ice.**

I can feel the butterflies in my stomach. I am so nervous. I hate playing these guys, it's like I have a target on my back they are always out to get me. We see them around town all the time; they are the team from the reserve. They didn't take too kindly when Jake and I broke up, things were way too complicated last year us dating and playing hockey against each other and our teams practically hated each other! So it was a mutual thing and we are still really close friends. Also being the only girl to ever play high school hockey on a guy's team was unheard of. I am lucky to be playing here.

I've been playing since I was 6, and hockey is my life. So when my mom got a top requiring her to travel a lot I had no choice but to move from my home in Canada to live with my dad here in Washington last year to finish my last 2 years of high school here. Not that I don't mind, but here in Forks it's much unheard of a female playing hockey with the males. I always played with the guys back home it was challenging my ability and making me a better player. I felt like I was being held back playing on an all girls team. So when Charlie found out I was moving here he did everything he could so they would let me try out and give me a chance to play.

First tryouts were bad! They were doing everything they could to try and get me pissed off and just leave and give up but that wasn't happening. I was there and I was going to make a point! I made a point too! Coach set up a 1 on 1 drill and I had to go against Emmett. Well I got past him and put the puck past Jasper, who is top goalie in the league with the most saves. With that I gained more respect and got a spot on the team and I got captain, and Edward was pissed! They say its cause he lost it to a girl, but I don't think that's the whole reason.

"Let's give a warm welcome to the Wolves!" The announcer calls, and part of the crowd cheers, the ones that are here from La Push high. "Now let's a thundering welcome to our Thunder!" The announcer calls as Thunder Struck starts playing and the crowd goes nuts! Seeing as how it's a home game for us.

"Looks to be our starting line up tonight is number 17 Bella Swan, number 24 Mike Newton, and number 12 Eric Crowley, with number 6 Emmett Cullen and number 9 Edward Cullen on defense. Wait did I see that right? They've got the Cullen boys on defense tonight? Thinks just got real! And number 33 Jasper Whitlock is in net tonight!" The announcer says.

"Better be careful Bella, we wouldn't want to see you get hurt tonight." Paul says coming up in front of me for puck drop. I ignore him he's just trying to get under my skin and get inside me head. I get in the zone, the puck is dropped and I drop it back to Edward and the next thing I know I'm laying on the ice!

"What the hell Paul!?" Sam yells at him. La Push's captain.

I get up shaking it off, Paul gets a 2 minute minor for cross checking. I take the face off again against Sam this time.

"I'm sorry about that Bella; he's in a pissey mood. He didn't get any before the game" Sam says. "This is no reason."

"It's all good I'll get him back. Or one of the guys will." I say looking up at Dave who is the official for our home games and he works with dad. I usually am left off with a few things if I'm retaliating. But I do get my share of penalties.

I win the face off again. We go down and battle in front of their net then it gets cleared as Paul comes out of the box he gets it and gets a break and gets it past Jasper. Not long after we get a goal tying it up.

We start the second period, and it's like I have a sign on my back that says 'hit me' and then they get 2 goals up on us making it 3-1. I come off after my shift. Coach comes over to me.

"Bella I'm sitting you least til half way through the third. They are being too rough on you. I don't want you to get hurt before states."

"Fully understandable Coach." There is no use in arguing with him, he is only doing what Charlie has requested as assistant coach.

"Edward we need you up here, you're taking Bella's place for now."

He moves up with the forwards, and he looks at me and he has a look that says I'm sorry.

There isn't much time left in the second anyways.

"YEAH!" I cheer along with everyone else! "ATTA BOY EDWARD!" I call out! He just scored! 3-2!

The buzzer goes ending the second and we head off the ice so they can flood the ice.

"Alright guys and gal we can do this another 20 minutes and 2 more goals at least and we are going to states! Now at about the halfway mark we are going to put our power lines together even if we are ahead. I will let you know when the time comes."

Yes I'm a part of the power line!

We hit the ice for the third and I anxiously wait for my cue.

Five minutes in, we are in front of their net! "A pass is made to Emmett at the point! There is a clear spot he fires! And GOAL!" The announcer calls as the crowd goes nuts!

It's not long and I'm back out much to my father's dismay! We get it cleared! I get the puck and take off down the ice! Leaving La Push defense behind! Just me and Jake now! I fake a low shot he goes down I left then right and left again! I fire off my back hand on his blocker side! I hardly hear someone call my name as the crowd goes nuts as I go to go around the net! Then everything goes black!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I will probably not be doing any notes before or after any chapters but this one. If I do it will be rare and probably unimportant. I will do my best to update regularly I work on many chapters at a time. I will do my best to make sure there is no grammar errors. Yes there will be some swearing, I will do my best Not to use the F bomb. If I do it will be rare. Hope you all enjoy. And this message should have been with the first chapter but I forgot to put it on.**

**Proper name for this is "90% Luck 10% Timing" it would not put the '%' marks.**

**I hear faint beeping as I start to come around, I open my eyes and it takes a minute to for everything to focus in, what the hell am I doing in the hospital I'm supposed to be at the game! Wait! The game I was there! Did I score? Did we win?**

"She's awake!" I hear someone say.

Wait did I say that out loud?

I look around and see that Jake, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, geez half the team is in here and all my friends. And they start to stir and come towards me.

Then I feel someone squeeze my hand, "Bella?"

I look over and see my hand is in Edwards.

**"Did we win?"**

"You're in the hospital and you're more concerned about who won than over why you are here?" He asks with a chuckle.

"Edward answer the damn question!"

"We won, and you got the game winner off the breakaway."

"What happened, all I remember is going down to take the shot then nothing."

"You took the shot went to swing around behind the net, and Paul was there he crossed checked you. You went flying back landed really funny and slid into the boards hard, it knocked you out and they are waiting for the X-rays to come back to see if you broke anything. They say there was some bad bruising around your shoulder on the right side." He tells me.

It's a lot to process.

"I tried to warn you but it was too late," Jake cuts in. "But don't worry, I didn't let him get off with it..."

"Neither did Eddie boy," Emmett cuts in. "He picked a fight with him before Dave threw Paul out, and for pulling that stunt he got thrown out and can't play for States."

I give Edward the stink eye, now they are down too players for states. But yet my heart swells just a bit because none of my former teammates did that let alone think about they all thought competitive hockey was no place for a girl. They never said it to my face but I heard some of the guys talk when they didn't think I was around.

"Hey you're awake!" Dad calls as he walks through the door. "How you feeling?"

"As good as I can be considering, but my head is more noticeably aching now, you didn't have to say that so loud you know."

"Still a smart ass I see." He says chucking and shaking his head.

Then Carlisle walks in. He's a doctor and coaches us, because well hockey is a big part of his life too.

"What's the verdict Coach?"

"As you can probably tell you've got a bad concussion, and from what the X-rays are saying you've got a broken collar bone. I'd say you slammed into the boards good when you took that hit."

My heart just sinks; I guess I'll be out for the rest of the season.

"So that means no more hockey for me?"

"I'm sorry Bella, I know how much you were looking forward to playing in states, and finish off your senior year with a bang but there is always college hockey." He says. "If you need anything just hit that button and one of the nurses will come down, and you can sleep but someone will be in every hour or two to wake you up to check on you, due to how bad the concussion is. Now for the rest of you, you need to leave so Bella can get some rest. That means you as well Edward." Giving him a very stern look.

What's that all about?

He lingers as everyone leaves and says their goodbyes. And they plan to see me tomorrow night at the team bash. Code for party and Charlie knows this but pretends he doesn't.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Edward says as he gets up.

"Yeah I guess you will." I say forcing a smile.

"Okay then get some rest, and if you want I'll come see you in the morning?"

"Yea that would be great."

"Alright see you tomorrow." He says as he walks out.

"You sure you can't handle this without me?" I hear Charlie say into the phone. "Yeah okay I'll be there soon."

"I'm sorry Bells but the guys need me at the station I got to go, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Yea that's okay."

Now that I'm alone I let the tears flow I wanted nothing more to play in states, get that title under my belt so when I go to college next year, but my dreams are shot to hell now.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I hear someone say. I look up and it's Edward.

"I thought you were going home."

"I was but I was talking to dad before I left and Charlie asked me to stay knowing you'd probably go insane being here by yourself."

"Oh." Is all I can say as I wipe away my tears.

"So what's wrong?" He asks taking a seat in the chair beside my bed.

"I was really looking forward to states and helping bring back the title so that next year when I go to college I might have a shot at making the college team."

"Well I think that's going to happen Bella," Coach says as he walks in the room. "Bella this is Dean Sewell Head Coach of the Reds hockey team at Washington State University. He was at the game tonight. I'll leave you two alone, Edward are you coming?"

"Actually why don't you guys stay?" I say.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Well Bella, once we heard that you were playing hockey for your school and you being the first female brave enough to play this level without being afraid of what might happen out there we've been following your team and you. We have been to several games to watch you, and we have been blown away each game by your performance. We were going to wait until after states to inform you of this but with current circumstances I had to inform you tonight. We are offering you a full four year scholarship to our school and a spot on our team, starting line up. So what do you think Bella?"

"Wow! This is a lot to taken in!" Holy shit! I'm playing hockey for the next four years! And I'll get my engineering degree while I'm at it!

"You don't have to decide tonight; actually I won't take an answer tonight. Go home discuss it with your folks and give me a call." He says handing me his card. "Also you shouldn't have a problem getting into any of the programs seeing as you are second highest in your class."

"Thank you so much! I really appreciate this!"

"No thank you I feel you will be a great asset to our team. We will be in touch, have. A good night and hope you have a quick recovery."

"Thank you Dean." And then he is gone.

"Oh my goodness Bella this is amazing!" Edward says. "You'd be crazy not to take it!"

"I can't unless I've got you as my wing man!"

"You'll be fine with or without me and you know that's where I'm going next year. I'll be right there at tryouts with you and keep those jerks in line."

"Edwards right Bella, I think you should take it. I know that's where you want to go. But like Dean said go home and talk it over with Charlie, but I think we all know what he's going to say."

Wow just wow!

"But before Dean arrived I was coming to let you know you are free to go. Actually you are coming with us. I only came in to get you looked after. Charlie knows and has requested you stay with us tonight. I'm sure Alice will find you something to wear, Rose is there, you can change into these and we will meet you out by the nurses' station." He says while handing me some scrubs. "Oh and you'll have to wear a sling for the next 2 weeks."

"Oh joy!" I groan. "Wait! No more being Barbie doll! YES!"

They both laugh; they both know Alice likes to dress me up.


	3. Chapter 3

**I get changed, it's a struggle but I manage, and then I put the sling on. I head down the hall to wear they both are.**

"I'm ready when you guys are."

"That didn't take you long." Edward says.

"Yea cause Alice and Rose weren't here to fuss over what I'm going to wear."

"Hey we heard that!" Alice says coming over to us with Rose following her. "I'm so glad you're okay B! You really had us scared!"

"Hey what are two doing here?! I thought you went home?"

"We did but dad called said he needed a ride and Rose came along for the ride."

"Well then let's get going then. I'm ready to crash!"

"Damn its cold!" I say as we walk out the door.

"Geez Bella where's your coat?" Edward asks.

"Probably still at the rink with me gear."

"Take mine." He says as he helps me into his coat.

"Thanks but now you're going to be cold."

"Nah I'll be fine, I've got my sweater on you're in a T-shirt."

"Well thanks."

We climb into the car Alice is driving Coach claims the front seat; Edward takes the middle between me and Rose. I get so I can hardly hold my head up so I rest my head on Edwards shoulder.

"Bella you need to wake up." I hear someone says.

"Edward you've been trying to wake her up for the last 5 minutes and that isn't working!" Emmett says.

"Bella wake up!" Emmett calls right beside me ear.

"Buzz off Emmett! I'm trying to sleep!"

"Ouch! What was that for Rose?"

"You never wake a female up like that! You gently wake her up like Edward does even though it takes longer."

"Thank you Rose! Now leave me alone so I can go back to sleep!"

"No sweetheart you need to stay awake for a bit, with your concussion." Edward says.

"Fine. Better put on a movie."

"What do you want to watch?"

"Mean Girls!" Alice calls from the kitchen.

"HELL NO!" I shout back. "Fast and the Furious!"

"That it is." Emmett says very pleased with my choice glad that I didn't choose a chick flick.

"**Bella, Really?" Alice asks, as she comes in the room with snacks.**

"**Yes Alice! That's what I am choosing!"**

**I decide that I want popcorn, so I get up and go make my own. This is like my second home. Alice and I are really good friends, we are basically like sisters. Same goes with Rosalie. Rose is with Emmett who is Alice's older brother and Edward's twin brother they look nothing alike though. Jasper is Rose's brother. Em, Jazz, and Edward are really good friends as well so it is nice that everyone gets a long great. So when I moved here and after tryouts Emmett and Jasper opened there arms up and welcomed me into their circle friends. Edward was really grouchy and didn't like it when I was around where I took his Captain title. He soon got over it and it's like we are one big family!**

"**Hey what are you doing?" Edward asks as he comes into the kitchen.**

"**What does it look like I am doing?" I say as I take the bag of pop corn out of the microwave. **

**He leans on the counter beside me. I am struggling to get the bag opened. This is going to be a long few weeks with my arm in this sling! It's really awkward.**

"**Here let me?" Edward asks as reaching for it but hesitant. I can tell by the look in his eyes he feels bad and doesn't want me to feel that I am not capable.**

"**That would be great." I say as I hand him the bag and smile at him. "Thanks." **

"**No problem." He says as he eats some after he has the bag opened.**

"**HEY! Get your own!" I say lunging for the bag and he jumps to the side. Then I go to turn to try and get it back but my feet get tangled as I turn and I fall into him and he catches me. I look up into his eyes and he is staring back at me. Then out of nowhere his lips are on mine. I freeze as it has caught me off guard. He goes to pull away but I kiss him back.**

"**Bout time you grew a pair Edward!" Emmett calls as he walks into the kitchen. **

**I hide my blushing face in Edwards's chest! This is awkward! **

"**What the hell bro!?" Edward says clearly irritated with Emmett! **

"**Chill out man! Least it was me who walked in and not your sister!"**

"**What about me?" Alice asks just as she appears in the doorway. I push myself away from Edward and leave the room before Alice can see my blush.**

"**I'm just going to change out of these scrubs." I say just as I disappear out the door and head up to Alice's room. **

**Ugh why can't she just own something simple and comfortable? I grumble out loud! **

"**Here." **

**I jump and turn to see Edward standing in the doorway holding a couple pieces of clothing.**

"**What are you doing following me?" I say with a chuckle.**

"**No but I wanted to make sure I didn't scare you with what just happened."**

"**What? No not at all." I say with the blush creeping back onto my face.**

"**Bella I might not show it but I like you. I like you a lot." He says coming over to sit beside me on Alice's bed. "I sound like I'm sixteen again. I feel like I am sixteen again."**

"**Edward where are you going with this?"**

"**Well I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go out get a bite to eat maybe catch a movie?" He asks.**

"**Sure I'd love that!" I say kissing his cheek.**

"**Really?" **

"**Positive!" I say with a big smile. "How about tomorrow? Before the celebratory bash?" **

"**That sounds great. I'd say would pick you up but I am sure once Alice finds out you her and Rose will be in here half the day." **

"**You know your sister so well! I don't think I will let them pick out what I wear seeing as how most of its going to be a pain in my ass to get on… speaking of which can I borrow some sweats to wear?"**

"**That's what I have right here, when I first came up I looked in and saw you having no luck finding anything so I went a got some of mine." He says as he hands me some track pants and his hockey hoodie.**

"**Thank you!" I say. **

**He gets up, "I'll wait for you outside in the hall."**

"**Okay."**

**Getting the track pants on is no problem but I start to take my shirt off but it hurts when I go to move me arm around the way I do to take it off.**

"**Edward?" I ask as I stick my head out the door. "Can you help me please? It's hurting me too much to get my shirt off."**

**He looks very hesitant, "Are you sure?"**

"**Yea." **

**He helps me get the scrub shirt off and just as he is helping me into his hoodie Alice walks in. It probably looks like he is taking it off of me!**

"**What in the world?!"**

"**Alice! I asked him to help me! It was hurting me too much trying to get it off myself!" I quickly say. As Edward pulls the sweater down over my head.**

"**That is the honest truth Alice!" Edward says mortified his sister is jumping to conclusions! **

"**Positive?" She asks.**

"**Positive!" We both say.**

"**Okay, you two would be cute together. Just saying." She says as she turns to leave. "I was just coming to get you so we can start the movie."**

"**Right behind you." I say. "Shit I should have gotten her to put my hair up for me."**

"**It doesn't look that hard to do. Where is a brush and elastic?" **

**I go over to Alice's vanity and get both, but Edward pushes me down in the chair and starts brushing my hair. **

"**Now what?"**

"**Just start pulling my hair back with your hands, hold it all in one hand and scoop up the rest of it, it should sit right about here," I show him with my good arm. "Then pull the hair through the elastic and twist it around and pull my hair through again."**

**He starts to do this, "Like this?"**

"**Just like that." I stand up and give him a one armed hug. "Thank you."**

"**You are very welcome"**


	4. Chapter 4

NA I am going to try and make my chapters longer. This one is much longer than the rest. Hope you enjoy :)

Edward and I head back downstairs to join the rest of them.

"Bout time you two showed up!" Emmett calls.

Rose slaps him.

"Dayum baby! What was that for?"

"You don't have to make a big deal about them coming into the room!" Rose says.

Edward takes a seat at the end of the couch and I go sit beside him. Well more like use him as a pillow. He puts his arm around me pulling me close and draping the blanket that usually lays across the back of the couch over me and I rest my head on his shoulder. I'm completely content with this.

"What time is it?" I whisper to Edward as I'm starting to get extremely tired all of the sudden.

"It's almost midnight, why?"

"I just took a major sleepy spell."

"Do you want to go to bed? You don't have stay up if you don't want to."

"Nah I'll be fine, they will be pissed if I decide to go to bed now."

The movie gets going, and I get even sleepier. I thought the crashes and scenes where it got really loud would snap me out of it but they didn't! The last thing I remember is them pulling the safe out of the wall and onto the street.

"Bella?" I hardly hear someone say.

"Edward it's late and it's been a rough and eventful day for her. Let her sleep." I hear someone say.

"I'm not letting her sleep on the couch all night, it comfortable but not that comfortable."

"Dude! You can carry her up to bed; she's as light as a feather. Geez she can sleep with you!" I can tell that was Emmett.

I smile at the thought of sleeping with Edward.

"She must be dreaming of you Eddie! She's smiling."

"Dude buzz off!" Edward says.

Then all of the sudden I feel someone pick me up. I snuggle into their arms. Whoever it is they smell good! I feel them lay me down on a bed and cover me up and not long after I feel the bed shift and someone's arms snake around my waist. Must be Edward.

"Good night B, sweet dreams." I hear him whisper as he kisses the side of my head.

That night I dream of Edward.

-

"They must be dreaming of each other by the looks of the smiles on their faces." I hear someone say.

"Emmett leave them alone. Let them sleep."

I hear the door shut and I open my eyes. I look around and then I look over to my right as I feel someone's hot breath on my neck. I come face to face with Edwards. I try to wiggle my way out of his arms but it's no use it's like he has a vice grip on me. I try again but he doesn't budge.

"Edward." I whisper. "Edward." I say a little louder. Nothing.

"Edward." I try again a little louder. Still nothing. I kiss his forehead. He moves but hardly. I kiss his nose. A little more movement. I hesitate for a minute but then I kiss him on the lips. He responds to this by kissing me back. I completely forget about having to go to the bathroom cause it turns into a full on make out session. I remember duty calls when he starts to move over top of me and he rests his lower body on my lower half.

I pull away, "Edward you need to let me up."

"I'm not hurting you am I? Moving too fast for you?" He asks all concerned.

"Oh no! I just have to go to the bathroom really bad! I was trying to wake you up so you'd let me go and well you know what happened." I laugh.

"Oh well, we shall pick right back up when you come back. If you want that is." He says as I climb out of bed.

I don't reply I go to the bathroom do my business and go back to his room. His leaning up against the head board resting his head against it too. He is shirt less. Dayum he's toned! He hasn't seen me return, yet I've been standing here taking in how amazing his upper body looks. So I quietly shut the door once I've stopped ogling him. Wondering where all my confidence is coming from, because the next thing I know I'm climbing back in bed and straddling him. I put my free hand around his neck pulling him to me and I start kissing him. He is very surprised by what I am doing because it takes him a second before he starts kissing me back. Full on making out yet again. Like we are fifteen year olds again. Except this is more thrilling, exciting, it just, I don't know I've made out with a few other guys before but I've never felt like this before. Next thing I know his lips are on my neck and he's pushing me backwards and laying me on his back. He's got one of his legs between mine and the other is on the outside of mine. His lips find their way back up to mine and his hands start roaming up underneath my sweater. His hands feel so good on my bare stomach. Then I feel something pushing up against my thigh. Something that shouldn't be pushing up against me there. Then a light bulb goes off. He's turned on and getting hard! From making out with me! That's a first! That's never happened when a make out session got a little hot. This is turning me on even more!

"What the hell?!" I hear someone screech. ALICE! "I really should have knocked! But I had no idea that I'd walk in on this!"

"What's wrong?!" I hear Rose call. "Holy shit! Bella isn't as innocent as we thought!"

"What's this?" Emmett asks.

"Kill me now!" I mouth at Edward.

"Well Emmett it looks as if Edward and Bella here were about to get it on until Alice walked in." Jasper says.

"Thanks for that Captain Obvious."

"GET OUT!" Edward growls. That's hot.

"Why would we do that?" Emmett teases.

"GET! OUT! NOW!" He says again a little more irritated with his family.

"Alrighty then. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do! Use protection!" Emmett says. Then the door shuts.

"Finally!" I groan.

Edward relaxes and collapses on me.

"Ouch! Get off!"

"What's wrong!?" He asks me all panicky.

"You were crushing my arm, and it was causing right up by my shoulder to hurt."

"I'm sorry I forgot about that." He says kissing me.

"Its okay, you didn't mean to."

We sit up and move around to the head of the bed, seeing as how our heads were at the foot of the bed unlike Alice walked in on us. I lean up against Edward resting my head on his chest. Wishing I could wrap my other arm around him, stupid sling. He pulls the blankets up over us.

After a few moments he breaks the silence, "Um I didn't mean for things to get hot and heavy like that and um for what you felt..." He says trailing off. Obviously feeling that this must be awkward.

"I have no regrets." I say and leave it at that.

"Really? I was worried I ruined things or made things awkward. Basically, long story short I have no regrets either." He says leaning down to kiss me.

We stay like this for a little bit longer he is rubbing my back. I start to fall asleep again. I am almost asleep and then I feel him starting to move me laying me on my back and pulling the covers over me.

"Where you going?" I ask with a sleep filled voice.

"I'm going to take a shower. I might be a bit, so go back to sleep. So get some sleep sweetheart and I'll be right here when you wake back up." He tells me, he kisses me on my forehead and then leaves the room.

I don't fall back to sleep though. So I get up and go downstairs and join everyone.

"It's nice to see you join us. Where's Edward?" Jazz asks.

I give him the evil eye. "He's in the shower. Said he might be a bit."

"Ouch! Nothing happened after we left?" Em asks.

Rose slaps him, "It doesn't matter what happened after we left."

"Rose is right but if you must know we just cuddled up and enjoyed each other's company." I tell them.

"10 bucks says it's a cold one." Jasper says.

"Make it 50! Cause it totally is!" Emmett says. Jumping up and running for the stairs with Jasper on his heels.

"If you guys are wrong, mani, pedi, and back massage!" I call after them. "And double both your bets!"

"Deal!" They both call.

"Do you have any clue as to why they are making that bet?" Rose says.

"I've got a few ideas." I say getting up and following them upstairs to the bathroom.

"You didn't just lie to us did you?" Alice says. "Not that I want to know what you and my brother did. But still."

"No, but I didn't notice anything after you guys left us alone."

"FUCK!" I hear someone holler as I reach the top of the stairs.

"What the hell is your problem?! You fucktards!"

"Pay up boys!" I say as I come to stand in the doorway. And there is Edward and all his glory!

"Ahhh Edward!" Alice screeches!

"Cover yourself!" Rose says.

I'm glad they say something before I get caught staring! Edward and I make eye contact and he winks at me. I know I must have gone beet red!

I quickly change the attention to the other two males.

"Pay up suckas! Emmett you're on pedicure duty, Jasper you are on manicure duty and whoever is done first is on back massage. We will make an arrangement on how you guys can pay me." I say turning to Alice and Rose. "Oh and Rose and Alice will also be needing mani and pedi while you're at it. We will be downstairs with everything you will need in 10 minutes." With that I leave with Alice and Rose right behind me.

"I am scared for life! I did not need to see my brother's junk!" Alice complains.

"I don't know I think Bella here is going to have a hard time with all that." Rose says.

"Rose I'm his sister I don't need to hear this!" Alice whines.

"Just be careful B, when the time comes he's pretty big. Its probs gonna hurt your first time." Rose says a little quieter to me.

"Thanks for the warning but I don't think that will be happening anytime soon. We haven't even been out on an official first date yet. Which is actually happening this evening before the party tonight. He's taking me out for dinner."

"Really? Well after the boys deliver on their mani, pedi's on us we are going to your house to get you ready! Then he can pick you up too!" Alice says really excitedly.

"Tell the boys they can start with you two I'm going to hop in the shower. I feel like a grease ball." I tell them. "Do you mind if I use your shower Alice?"

"Not at all."

"Thanks." I say heading to Alice's bathroom. There is two bathrooms upstairs she's claimed one while the boys have to share one. But before I go to the bathroom I go to Edwards's room to see if I can get a t-shirt from him to wear.

"Did you like what you saw?" Edward says sneaking up on me, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder.

"Maybe just a little." I say with a smile. Then he kisses my neck.

"So what's the deal with the boys and all that girl stuff?"

"Well they wanted to know what happened and told them the truth and that you had said you'd be a bit. Then they decided to take bets as to if it was a cold shower. Jazz bet 10 bucks and Em bet 50 I told them it's not a cold one and that I doubled their bets and they owed us mani, pedi, and back massages. Well as you know I won the bet."

He takes to laughing. "Well I guess I had really good timing because not long before they flushed the flush and the water went scalding hot, the water was ice cold. I just switched it minutes before. But we won't tell them that but I do call giving you that back massage."

"Alright Cullen you get to do that part. Now can I get a t-shirt from you to wear after I get out of the shower? I'll wear the same sweat pants."

He lets me go and starts rummaging around in one of the dresser drawers.

"Here you can wear this one." He says tossing me one.

"Thanks. Oh so I told the girls about how we are going out tonight before the little shindig Emmett is having and they have insisted on going back to my house so you can pick me up and Charlie can give you the talk so our first date can be done properly as they say. This would be considered a first date right?" I say rambling.

"Well I was hoping this was a first date and it sounds great. I'll pick you up at 6." He says kissing me on the cheek. "Now go get in the shower so they don't come searching for you."

I go and get in the shower. Ugh I can't wait for my collar bone to heal! And get out of this sling! Little things like taking my bra off hurts! And is hard! But I manage. The shower feels amazing! I get out and go to get dressed I manage to get my pants on then I struggle with putting my bra on.

"Alice or Rose? Can one of you come here please?" I call. I am so thankful I am comfortable enough to get one of them to help me get my bra on.

"What's up B?" Alice asks.

"Ugh this is embarrassing but can you help me get my bra on? This stupid broken collar bone."

"No problem B. don't be embarrassed it could happen to any of us. But I'm glad you are comfortable to ask one of us to help you instead of struggling with it and possibly hurt yourself even more."

"Thanks Alice."

"Wahla. You are all set. Just finish getting dressed and one of us will brush your hair out for you when you come downstairs."

I give Alice the best hug I can give her. I don't know what I'd do without her or Rose.

"I'll be right down."

I grab the shirt Edward give me and put on. It's a struggle again but I manage. Then I head downstairs.

"Ow ow!" I hear Emmett call! "I thought it took you a while before you got in the shower!" He says.

"What are you talking about?" I am so confused!

"Edward! You are such an ass hole! Setting her up for Em's taunts!" I hear Rose holler. "He gave you the shirt that was passed around to the person who got the game winner goal the year before you moved here. It says 'I got lucky' on the back of it but Emmett here is just being a goof and assuming things that aren't true."

"Oh well. I might just get lucky someday. Maybe sooner than later but you'll never know." I say and walk away and head into the living room. "Now I'd like to have my toes painted hot pink Emmett and a nice royal blue for my nails Jasper."

"Are you being serious Bella?"

"You guys wanted to take a bet and I threw mine in there and you guys agreed. Speaking of which, you guys can pay up by buying mine and Edwards booze for tonight and can buy just mine for after states."

"But we only bet 60 bucks total between the two of us." Jasper says.

"Yes you did but I said I doubled it."

"What?!"

"That she did boys. Sucks to be you two." Rose says at the other end of the couch.

"Hey sorry about the shirt thing. I didn't realize I still had that old thing. I thought it was my player of the game one from last year's tournament in Seattle." He says leaning over the back of my couch. "But I made you a sandwich." He says coming around to sit beside me.

Jasper is working on my hand that has been in the sling, he's being very careful not to jerk my arm the wrong way to cause me pain. Edward sets the plate on my lap and I dig in.

"Thank you." I say with my mouth partly full not even thinking. I swallow that bite. "You wouldn't mind brushing my hair out before it dries and looks like a rats nest."

"Not at all." He grabs my brush and gets to work. As needed him and Jasper switch sides. The three boys finish right around the same time and while I wait for the polish to dry I doze off.

"Wakey wakey Bella." I hear a female voice whisper. "Wakey wakey." I hear again.

"Mm but I don't want to."

"Bella we need to go its almost 4 meaning we only have a couple hours to get you ready for your date tonight and if you get up now to go we will go easy on you."

"Fine I'm up."

"Good girl. We will be in the kitchen talking to Esme about tonight and the rules." Rose says.

Esme and Carlisle are being very kind and letting us have a party tonight to celebrate last night's win, they are going out of town for the next couple days. I head into the kitchen.

"No one but you 6 goes upstairs. No one goes in our room. Party is over at 1am and everyone is gone by 2am and we will be calling! But I trust you guys to follow those rules." Esme says while stirring something at the stove.

"Bella! How are you feeling?"

"As good as I can be considering."

"Well that's good. Will you be joining us for supper?"

"I won't be the girls and I were just going to head back to my house to get ready for tonight. Then Edwards picking me up and we are going out for supper." I tell her.

"Oh! Edward finally asked you out? Oh this is so exciting!" She says very excitedly.

All I can do is nod and blush.

"Well we are going to head out but we will be back shortly after 6 once we see the two of them off." Alice says.

"Alright my dears have fun!" Esme calls after us.

"Will do."

"I'll be right back I need to go grab my sweater from Edwards's room." I turn for the stairs and run smack dab into him.

"We will be out in Alice's car when you're ready." Rose says walking out the door.

"Okay." I call over my shoulder. "Can I borrow your sweater? So I don't freeze."

"No." He says stepping around me. What the hell? I turn around to see where he is going.

"You can wear my coat. You'll be warmer." He says stepping behind me and helping me put it on.

"But when you come to get me you'll freeze."

"Nah I'll be fine going from here to your place. I'll wear a sweater or something and get my coat when I get there." He says as he spins me around to face him and he zips up the coat.

"There we go. I shall be seeing you soon." He says kissing me on the nose.

"AWE! You two are so cute." We hear Esme coo and there is a camera in her hands! Not only has she caught us being cute she's captured the moment too.

"I'll see you soon." I say hurrying out the door.

"Mom!" I hear Edward whine just before I shut the door.


	5. Chapter 5

"Bella?" I hear Charlie call.

"Holler for me when you've got my outfit picked out. No heels Alice." I tell her, giving her a pointed look.

"Hey dad. What's up?"

"Not much. When did you get home?"

"Not too long ago. They are helping me get ready before the get together tonight and before I go out with Edward."

"Wait? You're going out with Edward?"

Oh shit! That didn't sound too good. "Yea he asked if I wanted to go out for dinner before the thing tonight. And as you know I said yes."

"Oh well have fun. He's a good guy."

Well that went better than expected. He heads for the living room and I follow him wanting to tell him the news.

"So uh you will never guess who I was talking to after you left the hospital."

"No clue." He's starting to zone into the sports channel.

"Dean Sewell from Washington State University." I've got his full attention now. "He offered me a hockey scholarship for the next four years and starting line up too."

"What's?!" His mind has blown. He's never a man of few words! "You're nuts if you don't take it!"

"Well I know but I thought I'd let you know before I told him and word got around and you heard it from someone else and not me."

"Well I'm glad you told me. Have you told your mother yet?"

"No I just found out yesterday I'll call her tomorrow and let her know."

"Alright, tell her I say hello."

"Will do. Well I better get back upstairs before they come down and drag me up." I say as I walk out of the living room.

I get back upstairs and Alice is still searching for something for me to wear.

"Come sit B, and I'll get started on your hair and makeup."

"Okay. Remember how you did my hair that time after the game you pulled the top half of me hair back and let my natural curls go where you didn't have much time to do anything else with it?" I ask her.

"Yea, that looked amazing on you! I sure do, but can you put some extra curls in where I was laying on my hair while it was drying."

"Sure can hon." And she sets to work. It's no time and she is done with my hair it's pretty simple I should learn to do it myself.

"Minimal and natural make up?" She asks.

"You got it. Plain and simple as per usual." I say.

"BINGO!" I hear Alice say behind us.

"What's up Al?" I ask. "What am I gonna be wearing tonight?"

"I'm going to put you in dark wash skinny jean and with a black tank top under a deep blue zip up hoodie and for shoes you are going to wear mid calf black boot with a slight heel but hardly enough of a heel to count as a heel."

"Sounds prefect Al." I say. She knows me too well.

After Rose finishes with me I start to get changed with their help. I have some great friends. We've got about a half hour to kill before Edward said he'd be here.

"So have you decided where you going to go next year B?" Rose asks.

"Washington State."

"I didn't think you applied there." Alice comments.

"Well I didn't but Dean Sewell head hockey coach came and saw me while I was in the hospital last night and told me I had a four year hockey scholarship starting line up, if I wanted it. So I'm taking it." I tell them and they just look at me like I have three heads.

"One that's awesome B! Two you'd be crazy not to take it and three the guys are going to be so jealous because that's where they want to go too! And play hockey! Do any of them know?" Alice says.

"Only Edward and Coach cause they were both in the room while I talked to Dean."

"That's awesome B! I know how much you want to play hockey while at University," Rose says.

"Thanks Rose. After that game the other night I thought I was done for. Not being able to play States when there would be coaches there from other schools. I am going to take this offer they have a really great Engineering program and I was contemplating applying there anyways so it all worked out good."

We chat about everything and anything from next year what we are going to do after we graduated after college.

"Don't let me forget to call my mom tomorrow to let her know. That and I think she was going to try and come for States in a couple weeks." I tell the girls.

"Bella! He's here!" I hear Charlie call up.

"Alright thanks dad! Be right down." I don't know why but I am nervous now. The three of us head downstairs and Edward is standing in the doorway talking to dad.

"Hey long time no see, eh?" I say to Edward as I hand him his coat.

"I know right? It's been forever!" He says while chuckling.

"Will you be home tonight Bella?" Dad asks.

"Probably not we are going back to Edwards for the get together Emmett is having tonight and it will be late when that gets over and I don't want to wake you so I'll just crash there." I say while rooting around in the closet for my coat. "Did my coat come back from the rink? The dressy team one?" I ask.

"Ah I think so I should be right in there." Dad says. "Oh wait it's still in the truck with your gear. I can go get it if you want."

"Nah its okay I'll wear this one. I keep forgetting I have it because I'm always wearing my hockey one." I say grabbing for my green coat my mom got this for me the winter before I moved here. I love it so much! It's this army kind of green and on the inside it has a really nice wool like vest style liner and it goes into the hood too. It's nice and long too. She got me a grey scarf to go with it and it has a bunch of random colors in it. Small specks so it goes really nicely with my coat.

"Where did you get it B?" Alice asks. "I've never seen you wear it before."

"My mom got it for me the winter before I moved here. I think she got it at American Eagle but I am not 100% sure though and you haven't seen it because I am always wearing my hockey coat." I get it on but then I find myself struggling with the zipper so Edward saves the day and helps me.

"Thank you."

"Really? Well I like it and your mom did a really good job at picking it out."

"I will have to let her know that you like it when I am talking to her tomorrow." I say to her.

"That and tell her we all say hello." Rose says.

"Will do. But I think we need to get going. She y'all later." I say turning towards Edward. "You ready?"

"I was born ready." He says winking at me.

"Have fun you two. Be safe." Charlie says as he hands me my purse and giving me the look you know what's in there and don't be afraid to use it if you need too.

"Thanks dad." I say with a hint of sarcasm.

I step out the door with Edward right behind me.

"You ready for this Swan?" He asks.

"Oh I totally am Cullen. So where are you taking me?" I ask as we reach his car and he opens the door for me and waits for me to get in then closes it. That was super cute! He goes around and gets in.

"Well Swan. I was thinking, and I know it's not very original but due to not having much time and not being able to go too far, I was thinking the dinner. But for our second date if you want there to be a second one we could go to Port Angeles for dinner and maybe a movie."

"Cullen you really are thinking ahead on this one. I already know that I want there to be a second date and that sounds wonderful." I say looking over and smiling at him.

"Alright Swan. It's settled. How about a week from today we go?"

"Sounds lovely Cullen." I laugh to myself, we are complete dorks calling each other by our last names I guess old habits die hard because that is what we all go by on the ice is by our last names. We occasionally called Edward, Eddie he hates it but goes with is because it only happens when Emmett is out on the ice too but we call him Emmy to even it out he hates it too. It just gets way to confusing when you get two Cullen's on the ice. So they deal with it.

Edward puts on some music for us to listen to. I can't help but sing along with it. Well if you consider rapping singing because "Can't Hold Us" by Macklemore is what is playing.

"Alright, alright  
OK, uh, alright, OK  
Alright, OK

Return of the Mack, get up!  
What it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't.  
Looking for a better way to get up out of bed  
Instead of getting on the Internet and checking a new hit  
Get up! Fresh out, pimp strut walking, little bit of humble, little bit of cautious  
Somewhere between like Rocky and Cosby. Sweater gang, nope, nope y'all can't copy  
Yup. Bad, moon walking, this here is our party, my posse's been on Broadway,  
And we did it our way.  
Grown music, I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record to it  
And yet I'm on.  
Let that stage light go and shine on down,  
Got that Bob Barker suit game and plinko in my style.  
Money, stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds,  
But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town  
Trust me. On my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T shit hustler,  
Chasing dreams since I was fourteen with the four track bussing  
Halfway cross that city with the backpack, fat cat, crushing

Labels out here,  
Now they can't tell me nothing  
We give that to the people,  
Spread it across the country  
Labels out here,  
Now they can't tell me nothing  
We give it to the people,  
Spread it across the country"

I kill it! I look over at Edward and he's wide eyed, glancing between me and the road.

"Dayum girl! I didn't know you were a Macklemore fan." He says.

"That's about the only rap music I listen too."

He is still baffled by this.

"You know I think you just out did Emmett. You need to have a sing off with him tonight." He says.

"Deal! You suggest it; if he agrees he gets White Walls and I get Can't hold us."

"Alright. This is going to be good." He says as we pull into the dinner. I start to get out and Edward comes around and helps me out of the car. He shuts the door and takes my free hand in his. I smile.

We head inside and take a seat, Sue comes over and gives us menus and asks what we want to drink I am sticking with water cause I have a feeling I might get into the booze just a little bit tonight even though I shouldn't be but I am not going to be a party pooper.

"Alright you two what can I get you to eat?" Sue asks when she comes back a few minutes later.

"I'm going to go plain and simple I think tonight and have a cheese burger and fries." I say.

"Okay and for you?" She asks looking at Edward.

"Hmmm that sounds good I think I'll have the same thing." He says.

"Real original Edward." I say.

"What it sounded really good and it's simple too." He says.

We chat while we wait for our food. It's surprising what we really don't know about each other even though we have known each other for two years, but I guess we have only played hockey and that doesn't leave much time for talking about our lives. They used to live in Chicago until Carlisle got a better job offer at the hospital here that was one of those offers you'd be crazy not to take. Come to find out he only moved here a year before I did. We chat some more learning more about one another than our food comes and we go silent because we are both hungry and our food is just so good even if it is only a burger and fries. After we finish eating we sit and talk some more then my phone goes off signaling a text.

**Where are you guys? ~ A**

I look at the time frig its almost 9 how did time get away from us? People are going to be showing up at their house soon.

"Who's looking for us?" Edward asks me.

"Alice, wanting to know where we are."

**Did you guys get lost? ~R**

"Now Rose is texting me. We better get going before the guys start bugging me and they start blowing up your phone."

"Alrighty then. Shall we?" He asks going to get up and I follow suit. He helps me put my coat on. I start reaching for my wallet. He stops me.

"Nope this is on me." He says heading over to pay for supper.

"But Edward you don't have to pay for me."

"I don't but I want to and that's that the guy does when he's on a date with a girl. So all you have to do is wait for me and say thank you." He says with a smile.

"Fine. Well thank you Edward."

He comes back over to me after he has paid and puts his coat on and grabs my hand and we leave and just like when we left my house he gets my door for me. We then head back to his house and talking some more along the way. We get back and there is already people there.

"Thanks again." I say leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. Before I go to get out.

"You are welcome." This time he kisses on the lips and we sit there just kissing and in the moment until someone pounces on the hood of his car.

"Look at the love birds!" Emmett calls.

"He's an ass hole!" I grumble getting out of the car, "Emmett you are lucky that I only have one good arm!" I say coming around and smacking him upside the head.

"You had that coming bro!" Edward says coming around carefully slinging his arm around my neck. "Oh Bella is challenging you to a sing off to Macklemore." Edward calls over his shoulder.

"You're going down Swan!"

"In your dreams Emmy!" I call back. "Dibs on Can't Hold Us."

"But that's my jam!" He whines.

"Too bad I called it first. Actually we can use the same song and everyone who is here can decide who kills it."

"Fair enough."

"Right here right now!" I say. "Want to go get the others?" I ask Edward.

I dig out my phone and bring up the song. The others join us. I hit play.

"Yeah, let's go  
Alright, alright  
OK, uh, alright, OK  
Alright, OK

Return of the Mack, get up!  
What it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't.  
Looking for a better way to get up out of bed  
Instead of getting on the Internet and checking a new hit  
Get up! Fresh out, pimp strut walking, little bit of humble, little bit of cautious  
Somewhere between like Rocky and Cosby. Sweater gang, nope, nope y'all can't copy  
Yup. Bad, moon walking, this here is our party, my posse's been on Broadway,  
And we did it our way." I rattle off.

"Grown music, I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record to it  
And yet I'm on.  
Let that stage light go and shine on down,  
Got that Bob Barker suit game and plinko in my style.  
Money, stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds,  
But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town  
Trust me. On my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T shit hustler,  
Chasing dreams since I was fourteen with the four track bussing  
Halfway cross that city with the backpack, fat cat, crushing" Emmett goes.

We go back and forth like this for the rest of the song.

"Ow ow! Bella!" Everyone cheers.

"What?!" Emmett complains.

"She totally nailed it and out did you!"

"Yea yea!"

"I told you, you would out do him." Edward says.

"Wait you knew she could kill it like that? And didn't warn me?" Em whines again.

"Sure did. Now let's get inside and get the party started." Edward says grabbing my hand and heading inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am updating everyday and a couple chapters a day. This will more than likely be the case during the week but come the weekend I won't be updating at all. Hope y'all enjoy.  
Kitty.**

Edward and I head to the kitchen with the rest of the gang. We always meet here before a party to make sure everything has been done and the house is locked down. Anyone who's here tonight knows the rules and won't break any and if they are bringing a new comer they fill them in on the rules. So we should be good but we can never be too sure we don't want to lose the privilege of hosting parties.

"We got the stairs blocked off, everything that has any importance and value is in mom and dad's room and the door is locked." Emmett says. "Oh and here you go Bella." He continues as he sets a bag up on the counter.

I search the bag and see what it holds. I take out some Smirnoff, Captain Morgan and condoms.

"Thanks for all this but I don't think I'll be needing these." I say throwing the condoms at him.

"You might not but Eddie might, and you'll be glad one of you have them on you." He says throwing them back at me.

"Well we won't be needing them for awhile, or ever." I say throwing them back at him. "I'm on the pill. So you can keep them." Throwing them back.

"Fine. One can never be too safe."

"Oh I think we are covered." I say. "Now I won't be hitting this stuff to hard tonight, where's my beer?"

"Right here." Jasper says. Setting a case on the counter.

"He's buying your booze for after states. Where he's the high better." He says pointing at Emmett.

I head over to the fridge and put a few beers in the fridge for me.

"Do you want any?" I turn looking at Edward.

"Oh put a couple in there for me." He says.

"I'm just going to run the rest of this up to your room because I'm not touching it tonight and I don't want anyone jacking it from me." I say.

"Here I'll take some of it for you." He says. He has snagged a couple shot glasses I see. I give him a questioning look. He gives me a look back saying don't mind me so the others won't notice.

We head up to his room and put the rest of it on his desk. He pins me against the wall.

Looking me straight in the face, "So what you said down there with the whole condom thing. Was any of it true."

"Edward I'm going to be straight up with you I'm a virgin. I was just saying what felt right. I am on the pill chances are I'm still going to want wear a condom to be safe but if we don't then oh well I'm still protected. With that being said please don't push me. I am not ready to go that far. Heck we've only been out on one date..." He cuts me off by kissing me. Screw it I'm crazy about him! I wouldn't have any regrets if he was my first. I wrap my free arm around his neck with my hand going to his hair. I feel one of his hands go to my lower waist and his other, his fingers are in my hair and his palm is on my cheek. We stay like this for several minutes. Then he pulls away.

"Sorry but you had to stop talking. You probably won't want to hear this but I've only been with a couple girls before. First was with my first ever girlfriend who we thought we had too. The other was a mistake should never have happened. We both had way too much to drink and it happened just after I moved here. Come to find out she got with or tried to get with everyone on the hockey team. But with that being said I can wait and I want it to be right. Not something we feel we have to do because everyone is doing it..." Now it's my turn to shut him up so I do.

"Sorry but you were rambling dear." I say. "Now what did you do with those shot glasses cause I could use a couple shots right now."

He grabs them cracks open the Smirnoff and fills both our glasses.

"For tonight." He says and we throw them back.

I fill our glasses again. "For states." And we drink. "Now let's get back downstairs before they decide to come find us. We head downstairs. Edward is following me down the stairs.

"Well well well. We got a little rule breaker right here. What you couldn't get any after the game so you had to run up and get some before the party. Pathetic! And desperate if you ask me." Lauren says.

"Well we weren't asking you and you can leave my girlfriend alone. She was having a bit of a rest before tonight and I thought I'd wake her." Edward says.

"Girlfriend!? As of when?" Jessica snaps.

"As of like a couple hours ago if you must know. We have been seeing each other for the past little bit and made it official tonight if you must know." I snap back.

"That's a shame that your taking your teams sloppy seconds Edward you can do so much better." Lauren says.

"Excuse me bitch! But I haven't been with anyone!" I say. "You know what you can get the fuck out now along with Jessica too! Or I will physically kick the two of you out!"

"It's not your party you can't kick me out." Jessica says standing her ground beside Lauren.

"Actually it's a Captain and Assistant Captain party so she has every right to kick the two of you out." Emmett says.

"Only because she's sleeping with the Captain." Lauren snarls.

"Ha! I am the Captain you dumb ass! Where have you been the past two years?"

"Bull shit! You're not the Captain."

"She is." Edward says putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Mike will let us stay, he's assistant."

"No he's not, Edward, Emmett and I are the Assistant Captains and Bella is Captain. Now you two have to the count of three to get out or we will let Bella physically throw the two of you out." Jasper says.

"She's crippled she can't do shit!"

"Watch me bitch!" I say going at her. I know it's cheap but it's the best I can do with one hand I drab her hair with my good hand and start pulling her to the door. Jessica comes at me. This is going to hurt like hell but I grab her by the hair too and drag her to the door too. I kick them both in the ass as I shove them out.

"Now stay out! And you're not welcome here again." I call after them. "I know that was cheap but I don't care it was the best I could do. Now excuse me I need to get some Advil and a couple beers in me before I start hurting."

Everyone is looking at me wide eyed.

"Close your mouths. Y'all look like fish."

I head for the kitchen and get what I need and I pop open a bottle of beer and start chugging er.

"Whoa! Slow down there sweetheart!" Edward comes in and takes it from me.

"You know you didn't have to do that and hurt yourself even more."

"I'll be fine. No pain no game." I say. "So I'm your girlfriend now?"

"It wasn't supposed happen like this but yes, Bella I'd like to make it official. Will you be my girlfriend?" He asks me.

I am blushing hard core! "Yes I'd love that!" I say stepping up on my tip toes to kiss him. He picks me up and sets me on the counter. I'm not that much shorter than him, he's 5'10" and I'm 5'6". Four inches is a bit of a difference. We stop kissing and I rest my head on his shoulder. I could stay like this all night.

"I don't want to party down here. Can we go up to your room and just chill?" I ask him.

"If that's what you want to do, that's what we will do." He says.

"That's what I want. Let's grab a couple beers and snacks though." I say pulling away. He tightens his grip around me.

"I'll worry about that." He says. He takes my legs and wraps them around his waist and he picks me. "Pretend you're asleep or not feeling good and I'll sneak back down and get us our snacks. Hopefully no one will see us go up. But just in case." He says. He'll probably take the stairs that go from the kitchen upstairs that only his family knows about. But it's good to be cautious.

"Let me down here and I'll meet you in your room." I say to him as he reaches the top of the stairs. "Will you grab some Advil to for in the morning?"

"Sure thing sweetheart." He says kissing me on my forehead.

I head down to his room and stop quickly to go to the bathroom and once done in there I head to his room and take a quick swig of vodka hoping that will help with the pain in my shoulder. I won't take anything where I've already hit the booze. Hmm let's see what he's got for movies. I hear Edward come in.

"See any good movies?" He asks.

"I see you have majority of the classics." I say flipping through them. Then I find Dirty Dancing. "Don't hate me but I want to watch Dirty Dancing."

"I don't mind one bit. Because I get to watch it with you." He takes the movie from me and hands me my beer. He goes and puts the movie in. I set my beer on the bedside table and start to get undressed. I take my pants off and I take my arm out of my sling and ease off my hoodie. I put my sling back on. Leaving me in my panties that leave little to the imagination, and my tank top.

"Sweetheart you're going to be the death of me."

"Sorry hon, but I just am looking for comfort. Although it's darn near impossible with the sling." I say.

"Don't worry you'll have it off before you know it. But I hope you don't mind I'm striping down to my boxers."

"I'm fine with that." I tell him as a crawl into his very comfy bed I get situated and I grab my beer and snack that he's set there too. Edward soon joins me pulling me close and we get the movie started. I know it's only been a few days but I am very content like this being in his arms.

This is the life. This is more fun than being downstairs getting shit faced and not remembering half of it. At some point during the movie because I can feel Edward moving around.

"What are you doing?"

"You fell asleep and the way you were laying wasn't going to be that comfortable to sleep like that all night." He says.

"Oh." I am a little disappointed that I feel asleep. What is so annoying is that I never fall asleep while watching anything doesn't matter how tired I am. I must be really relaxed in Edwards's arms. I get comfortable again and Edward wraps his arms around me holding me close and we both fall into a deep sleep. Well I don't know if Edward does but I do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you all enjoy. I was planning writing more for this chapter but I am running out of time before I have to go to work tonight. I don't have a fav NHL team I just choose the first two teams that I thought of. I am going to work on the next couple chapters tonight while I am at work if it's not busy tonight to have for you all tomorrow.  
Kitty**

I wake up and look at the clock and its 8am and I can tell that I am not going to get back to sleep. I can tell. So I get up knowing that everyone is going to start to stir in a couple hours and are probably going to be hung over and want a good breakfast and some coffee. I head downstairs and make myself some coffee and then set to work on getting breakfast started. I make pancakes, scramble and fry some eggs. Then I raid the fridge and find some bacon and sausage and start that cooking while I continue working on the pancakes and some more eggs. The boys can eat a lot and so can Alice and Rose when they are hung over.

"What's cooking good lookin?" Edwards asks, coming up behind me wrapping his arms around me.

"Breakfast." I say reaching for my coffee taking a sip. "Wanna get the juice, syrup, jam, all the stuff that we will need out of the fridge for me please. I am sure the rest will be getting up soon."

No sooner do I say that I hear someone coming down the stairs as I am placing the last of the food on plates and setting them out on the counter in front of the breakfast bar.

"Mmm I knew I smelt something good cooking." Emmett says coming into the kitchen. "Edward she's a keeper." He says going to grab some plates and forks for us all.

"Oh Bella you didn't have to do all this for us!" Jasper says coming into the kitchen with Alice behind him.

"I didn't have to but I wanted to. Plus I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep because of Edward's snoring."

He goes to protest that he doesn't snore but I give him a look we are avoiding all and any sexual jokes aimed at us for now.

"I know he sounds like a freight train half the time. It was brutal when we have to share a hotel room with him when we are away for tournaments." Emmett says. Okay now he's just poking fun.

"It wasn't that bad, so where is Rose?" I ask to change the subject.

"She was just waking up when I go up she should be down any minute." Emmett says as he starts to dig in to his food.

We all dig in and true to his work Rose soon joins us and she fixes herself a plate of food.

"Goodness B! This is freaking delicious!" She says as she digs in. "The pancakes are the best!"

"Thanks." I say with a smile.

"And I thought mom made the best pancakes but these are better! What did you do to them?" Emmett asks.

"If I tell you I'd have to kill you." I say as I taking a bite of mine. "Actually I just added a little cinnamon and some pure maple syrup."

"That's all you did?"

"That's it and it just adds some extra flavour."

"Frig don't tell mom that. Make her some someday and see what she thinks." Edward says. "She will be mind blown, and she will wish she thought of doing that herself."

We all then go silent as we all eat our breakfast and there is nothing left to spear. Actually the boys start fighting over who gets the last pancake and get so into it that they don't see Alice and Rose takes it and split it. I give them away though because I take to laughing at how childish they are acting and that the girls were able to steal it. After breakfast they all disappear on me leaving me with the dishes. I don't mind but Edward stays and helps me and then we start on cleaning up the mess from last night. Not that we don't mind seeing as how we ditched them to watch Dirty Dancing instead of stay downstairs and party. In no time we are done.

"Well that didn't take too long." I say.

"It always helps when there is someone around to help." He says as we both plop down on the couch.

"Have you made a decision about the scholarship?"

"I'm going to take it. I had been planning on applying there so I think that's where I am meant to go."

"Where are you going to go next year?" I ask him.

"I'm not too sure yet. I've applied to several places and I'm still waiting to hear back from a few of them so I am not going to make a decision just yet."

We sit here and talk about what we might do next year. Come to find out he wants to go into physiotherapy to help athletes who get injured he can help them get back playing again and not hurt themselves more than they have. Then I realize it's getting late into the afternoon and I have a pile of homework to do and I always cook supper for dad and I on Sunday's it's something we have always done since I moved here. That and I need to call my mom.

"Wow I didn't realize it was getting this late."

"Neither did I. I can't believe the others left us alone for this long."

"They are probably sleeping breakfast and the hang over off." I say.

"You are probably right." He says.

"With that being said do you think you could give me a drive home? I've got a bunch of homework to do and I always cook supper for dad and I on Sundays."

"Sure can." He says. "I just gotta grab my keys and jacket."

"Yea I got to grab my stuff from your room anyways." I say following him up to his room.

I grab my stuff and get changed into my clothes quickly and we get ready to go. We continue to talk all the way to my house.

"Well enjoy your evening with Charlie." He says. "I'll pick you up on my way to school in the morning if you want."

"Sure that would be great." I say. "What time will you be here?"

"I'll be here for 8." He says. Then he leans over and gives me a kiss.

"Alright sounds great see you in the morning."

"See you in the morning, probably will be talking soon though." He says.

"More than likely." I say blushing. I go and get out of the car. "Thanks for everything this weekend Edward. I had lots of fun."

"It was my pleasure I had lots of fun too."

I head to the front door. As I step inside to shut the door I wave goodbye to Edward as he is backing out.

"Hey dad."

"Hey, Bells." He calls. "Have a good night last night?"

"Yea I did. It was a lot of fun." I say. "I'm going to hit the books and get my homework done. Then I will start supper."

"Alright, Jake and Billy are coming over for the game tonight." He says. "So I was wondering if you would make those pizza things that you make. You know the ones that are small squares and you dip in the pizza sauce?"

Knowing what he means and knowing that they are a big hit. "Sure, are they going to be here for supper too?" Knowing that they sometimes do join us. Dad and Billy, Jakes dad, are really great friends so that is why Jake and I are good friends.

"I don't think so. It's just us tonight."

"Okay. You good with spaghetti for supper?"

"You know I'm good with just about anything especially when I don't have to cook." He says chuckling.

"Well that is very true." I say. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

Once upstairs I hit the books. Taking on my English so I can get that out of the way where it is not my strongest point but it doesn't take me too long to do I just have to write a reflection on the reading assignment. Then I start on my history. Then my phone buzzes.

**Miss me yet? ~E**

**Totally! I almost pulled my hair out a few times doing my English. ~B**

**Don't do that! Your hair is beautiful! But I'd still think you're beautiful if you didn't have any hair. ~E**

**Awe really? Thanks! I'm blushing. ~B**

I start on my history questions between texting him. When I look at my phone again I have a message from Jake.

**Your team is going down tonight! ~J **

Jake is a huge Boston fan and I'm a huge Vancouver fan.

**No! Your team is going down! Just like you did Friday night ;) ~B**

**Ouch! That was a close game! Speaking of which how are you feeling? ~J **

**Pretty good actually. Well considering. I am ready to get out of this sling though. ~B**

**WHAT?! ~J**

**Yeah I broke my collar bone. ~B**

**Are you serious? I guess I missed hearing that. ~J**

_**So Jake and Billy are coming over tonight to watch the game with dad and I ~B**_

_**Really? Why? ~E**_

_**Dad and Billy are really good friends they just don't show it when we play La Push. That's why Jake and I are good friends. ~B**_

_**Oh... ~E**_

He's worried about something.

_**Jake and I are only friends! And he knows it and he is soon going to know I'm now taken. ~B**_

_**It's like you are in my head answering what I was hesitant to ask. ~E**_

**Edward is worried you're going to steal me from him. ~B**

**Huh? What are you talking about? ~J**

**Right. Forgot that this is just a recent thing. Edward and I are together now. ~B**

**Oh nice good for you! I'm happy for you B! He's a good guy. I could tell after the game Friday that he really liked you. ~J**

**Awe thanks Jake. This doesn't bother you does it? ~B **

**Well a little. But things didn't work out between us and I am happy that we are friends. ~J**

Okay he's either being serious or he is jealous. I won't know for sure until tonight.

**I am being serious. Plus Leah and I have been seeing each other off and on for the past little bit and it's starting to get serious. ~ J**

**Thanks awesome Jake! I'm happy for you two. But I got to go get supper started for dad and I. He's requested the pizza bites for tonight. ~B**

**AHHH THOSE THINGS ARE AMAZING! And sounds good see you soon. ~J**

_**How's the homework going? ~E **_

_**Just finished my last math question. ~B**_

_**Really? You just started it though. ~E**_

_**Yeah but I'm a math whiz! So it was a walk in the park. ~B**_

_**I knew that. You're always sitting there doing something else in math. ~E**_

_**Hahah. Well I got to go get supper started for dad and I. I probably won't be able to talk much tonight my team is playing Jake and dad's team so things are going to be intense tonight! ~B**_

_**Hahah Go B**_**oston! ~E**

**NOT YOU TOO?! ~B**

**What? You**_** not a Boston fan? ~E**_

_**NO! VANCOUVER ALL THE WAY! ~B**_

_**I'm sorry but I can't date you… JKJK ~E**_

_**Wow you're mean! But I got to go. See you tomorrow. ~B**_

_**Bye Bella. Have fun tonight. See you in the morning. ~E**_

With that I get up and head downstairs to start supper.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone I am terribly sorry for being such a slacker! I got attacked with a touch of the flu and then I've been working right out straight! I have never been so tired before in my life! However I plan on making it up to you! I worked extra long and hard on this so I hope you all enjoy. Also I know I said Boston vs. Vancouver but I am changing it to the Canadians vs. the Leafs and the girls are going for the Leafs and the boys are going for the Canadians.  
Kitty.**

Once I get downstairs I get some burger out of the freezer and put it in the microwave to defrost then I start on getting some dough started for the pizza bites dad had requested for tonight and I know there will be enough left over dough that I am going to make some cinnamon buns. I just work away, just doing my thing. Before I know it I am serving up some supper for dad and me.

"Here we go." I say as I pass dad his bowel of goulash and his evening beer that he has with his supper when he isn't on call.

"Thanks Bella." He says as I plop down on the couch with my food.

"No problem." He's watching some sports thing, something that I really don't care about I just like to watch the game. After we finish eating I head back out to the kitchen and get to work on the pizza bites. I spread out a layer of dough on the bottom of the pan. Layer out the pepperoni, salami, burger, and then I sprinkle on some cheese then on the counter I spread out another layer of dough once it is where I want it I take it and put it on top of the other one. Then I put it in the oven and set the timer. Then before I start on the cinnamon rolls I dig out a bowl and put some cooking oil in it and mix in some garlic, Italian, and herbs seasoning and parmesan cheese which I will coat the top of the pizza bites with when the timer goes off, so I will have to put them back in. Then I put some pizza sauce in a bowel and set it off to the side for later. Then I start on the cinnamon buns, as I put the last one in the pan the timer goes off for the pizza bites so I take those out and coat them with the oil that I mixed up. Then I put them back in and start on the clean up on the kitchen.

"Something smells good!"

"Hey! You're just in time to help me clean up." I say spinning around to see Jake.

"I knew I should have waited to come in and check on things." He says as he grabs the dishcloth from the sink and starts helping me.

"I was only being smart but thank you." I say peeking down the hall.

"They went straight downstairs to the man cave." Jake says cause he knows what I am doing. "You know them they won't be coming back up until the game is over."

I grab us a beer each from dads stash he won't miss two if he does he won't say anything he knows I drink the only time he says anything is when he sees me drinking. But like I said he won't notice it because him and Billy will have several and with Jake having one now and only one because Billy will flip shit if he sees him drinking. He is a little harder on Jake because his mom was killed when a drunk driver came across the road and slammed into her car as they were headed home one night after a hockey game. She was driving and she died at the scene Billy spent weeks in the hospital and Jake walked away with minor cuts and bruises. It happened when Jake was in his freshmen year of high school. I was here visiting when it happened and it hit the town hard and to this day I still don't think they have gotten over it and Billy doesn't want to see Jake get hurt or hurt someone else.

"Here I won't tell if you don't tell." I say as I pop the top on two beers for us.

He gives me the look, "Bella they are downstairs."

"We haven't got caught yet and we both know you are doing it so you can say that you tried to stop me if we get caught."

He chuckles as he takes it from me. "You're right."

While this has all gone on I've taken out the pizza bits and put the buns in. I start to cut them up as I finish that the buns are done.

"Bella you went above and beyond as always."

"Well I wasn't going to throw out the extra dough. Plus I have breakfast for morning, as long as no one sniffs them out and eats them on me." I say as I set two small ones off to the side.

"Hey you two the game is about to start!" Billy calls up.

"We are coming!"I call back. We down the rest of our beers and get rid of the evidence. "You can bring their beer, pizza sauce, and some plates. You know the drill."

"How come I never get to take the food down?" He whines.

"You know why. The cook always takes the food in." I call over my shoulder as I head for the man cave. Charlie really only uses it when he has people over for the game or for the playoffs. Then when I have people over this is where we go and kick Charlie out.

"As always you've gone above and beyond." Billy says.

"Everything looks great." Dad says.

"Thanks. I have just one more thing to go and drab I would have gotten Jake to bring it but I don't think he has enough hands."

"Yea I always get the grunt work."

"Oh hush up. I'll be right back," I run up the stairs and grab a big bowl and the nacho chips, and I dump the chips in it. Then I grab the cream cheese, miracle whip, salsa and all the stuff I need for the dip. I quickly get the bottom layer mixed up spread out and then put the toppings on and head back down.

As I hit the stairs I hear someone call. "Geez we were about to send a search party." Jake calls.

"Funny funny. I forgot to make the dip." I say as I get to the bottom of the stairs.

"Bella it's just the four of us you didn't have to do all of this." Dad says.

"Well ah I hope you don't mind but I invited a couple extra people." I say this as I hear a knock on the door. "The girls didn't want to come but the guys did."

I run up and open the door. "Hey!" Emmett says.

"Hope you guys don't mind watching the game with the La Push Coach and his son, and I did invite Sam, Seth and Leah. Just so Jake didn't feel so left out by us over running him." Sam, Seth and Leah are the ones we all really like from La Push. I only invited Leah for Jake.

"Not at all." Edward says as he goes to kiss me on the cheek.

"Good. Everyone is down stairs. So head on down I'm just going to wait for the rest..." I get cut off with another knock on the door.

"Hey! I'm so glad you guys could make it on such short notice!"

"Thanks for the invite we were actually wondering what we were going to be doing tonight." Sam says. "It's good to see that you're doing okay considering what happened."

"No worries could have happened to anyone." I say brushing it off.

"Anyways congrats on the win and if we can hit the road earlier enough we will be there cheering you guys on."

"Thanks guys. Now if we don't hurry up we are going to miss puck drop!" I say. Just as I turn for the stairs Edward grabs me around the waist and everyone heads down.

"What I don't get a proper hello?" He asks.

"Wasn't going to get all lovey in front of everyone. But seeing as they aren't here now." I say standing up on my tip toes and kissing him. His hand snake down to the small of my back and pulling me close and deepening the kiss.

I pull away begrudgingly. "Not gonna lie I could stay like this all night but if we don't get down there now dad is going to send a search party."

"Well there is always later." He says kinda looking sad about it.

"Now before we go down you can help me bring down some cups and drinks." I say heading for the kitchen. Thank goodness we decided to stock up on pop for whatever reason. I grab what I need as Edward follows me and I load up his arms and I grab what he can't take and we head downstairs.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who got stuck with the grunt work tonight." Jake says. I see that Leah has taken a seat and is all cuddled up beside Jake and he has her arm wrapped around her.

"I guess not." He says a little confused.

"I had to bring down the extra stuff that we needed while she got to bring all this delicious food." He says.

"Oh." Edwards says taking in what there is for food. "Geez you do know that after this you probably will be stuck making game day food now."

"Bella these pizza things are so good!" Emmett says with his mouth half full.

"You do know you are lucky Rose isn't here right?"

"Why?"

"Cause you'd be getting a smack for that."

I unload Edwards's arms and we serve up everyone with a drink. Then Edward takes the last seat on the couch thankfully he's on the end so I surprise him when I flip out the foot rest.

"Whoa!" He says.

"Well now I can sit with you." I say, "Now uncross your legs."

He gives me a questioning look and he quickly looks over at Charlie.

"He will live and he will be too into the game to notice. If he does whatever something he will eventually have to deal with." I whisper. Then I take my perch and sit between Edwards's legs leaning back against his chest. I can tell he doesn't like this too much mostly because my dad is in the room. So I nudge him and then look back at him. He takes the hint and wraps his arms around me. We all get situated just as they get ready for puck drop.

"Montreal is going down!" I declare.

"In your dreams Swan!" Jake calls.

"I have to say but I agree with Black here! Vancouver is going down!" Emmett says. "Canadians on three! One… Two… Three!"

"CANADIANS!" Everyone but Leah cheers.

"What's up with this? Well us girls know where it's at!"

"You got that right Bella!" Leah says.

"Let's make a little bet. If Montreal wins you ladies have to both wear a Canadians jersey to school tomorrow and if Montreal loses you get to pick what we all have to do for school tomorrow." Jasper says.

"Whoa whoa whoa hold the phone! We are not taking part in any of this!" Dad says refereeing to him and Billy.

"Alright fair enough." Jasper agrees.

"So you know what you're going to have to do if we win and Edwards and Emmett can add to what Bella has to do and Jake, Sam and Seth can add to what Leah is going to have to do. What you going to make us do?" Jasper asks.

"Well we aren't going to have to do anything but I am choosing right now what you, Emmett and Edward are going to have to do." I say. "When we win you boys are getting your hair dyed! Blue Toronto colors but I will be nice and we will do it with kool-aid that way it won't last too terribly long. What are you going to make your boys do?"

"Same thing as you Bella! We got us a bet boys?" Leah asks.

"We will in just a second. Along with wearing the jersey's Bella is going to have to dye her hair blue and red but we are not going to be as nice Alice will be doing it but not with kool-aid." Emmett says.

"HELL NO!" Edward and I say together.

"Language!" Charlie scolds. He lets me off the hook on the ice but never off the ice.

"Sorry dad. I will not do my whole head! Chunks of color! One strip of blue and one strip of red and on one side and that's it!"

"No several strips and knowing Alice she will make it look good."

"Emmett…" Edward starts but I cut him off.

"Fine." I sigh. "You have yourself a deal."

"Shake on it." Jasper says.

"I don't think we will need to Charlie and Billy were here to witness it." I say.

"We heard it all!" Billy says.

"Now we will be nice to Leah just the Jersey because it will kill her to have to wear a Canadians jersey tomorrow to school."

**(N/A: I changed who was playing because it was more fun with the colors. Sorry for the confusion.)**

"Alright deal." She agrees.

"Guys shut up! The game is going to start!" Charlie declares!

**Promise me you won't make my hair look bad tonight if I lose this bet. ~B**

**What?! ~A **

**Kinda made a bet with the boys that if Toronto wins they dye their hair blue and if they lose I have to dye my hair blue and red but I got it to a few strips and they told me you were going to do it. ~B**

**BELLA! What were you thinking? We both know Toronto is going to lose! ~A**

**ALICE! We both know you'll be dying your mans hair blue! ~B**

**Nope… I'm heading to the store now to get the stuff. ~A**

**You're wasting your money. Better get some blue kool-aid while you are there I was nice to the boys. ~B**

**Sorry B. See you in a bit. ~A**

"UGH!" I groan. "You've taught her well Jazz. She doesn't have any faith in the Leafs."

"Nope she Canadians fan all the way."

"YES!" I cheer! "Take that!"

"Bella its only one goal! Calm down!" Jake says laughing.

"It's still a goal!"

"NOOOO!" I cry! As the Canadians take the lead!

They are all laughing at me this goes like this back and forth and then it holds at 2-2 and the second ends.

"I'll be right back I need to call mom I almost forgot to call her and if I put it off any longer or I will forget it. That and I have something important to tell her." I say getting going to get up but Edward pulls me back.

"Have you told your dad about next year?"

"Yeah that's why I want to call my mom. You, your dad, the girls and dad knows. I don't want to tell anyone else until I tell mom and I might wait until I confirm it."

"Okay wasn't too sure."

With that he lets me up I walk by the couch dad is sitting on and lean over and whisper in his ear and tell him not to mention anything about it I want to be the one who tells my friends and he nods and agrees.

I go up to my room so I don't have to worry about anyone over hearing me and I know I have about 20 minutes before the third starts.

"Hey baby!" Mom says I can tell she's happy to hear from me.

"Hey! We are going to states!" I cry.

"That's amazing baby! But I can tell there is something wrong."

"How did you know? Well I can't play I ended up with a broken collar bone but I don't want to talk about that. I want to tell you something else."

"Aw baby! I'm sorry, so what do you want to tell me?"

"I really want to scream it but dad and I have some people over and not all of them know yet so I am going to try and stay calm. I got a full four year scholarship to Washington State and I got a spot on starting line up on their hockey team and I am going to take it!"

"THAT'S EXCITING BELLA! Wow!"

"This is a first you at a loss of words."

"Funny! But it's so exciting! I thought you wanted to come here and tryout for the VReds at UNB." She sounds a little disappointed if I had have done that I would have been able to move there and live with her seeing as how she just moved from Toronto to there.

"I know you were hoping that's what I would do, but this is 4 full years paid for and I have a guaranteed spot on the team and starting line up."

"I know and I am a little disappointed but I am so happy that you are going to be able to play hockey and take what you want there! I'll just have to come visit you and you will have to come visit me."

"Promise you this I'll come up for spring break."

"Think your father will fly for that?"

"He will have to and I'll bring Edward and the girls and their boys with me so you can meet my awesome friends!"

"Who is Edward?"

"Oh he's this guy who I play hockey with…"

"Bella!"

"Fine he's my boyfriend."

"Ahhh!" I pull the phone away from my ear. "It's about time! Now you are totally coming here for Spring break! Consider it done! Who else is coming?"

"Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett."

"Okay 6 tickets for?"

"Mom you don't need to do that!"

"Well I am. So when is spring break?"

"Just a second I need to look at the calendar." I get up and turn around. "AH! Edward!"

"What's wrong?"

"Edward was standing behind me when I went to turn around."

"Tell him I say hi, and that if he hurts you I will set Charlie on him!"

"Mom says hi." I say holding the phone away from me ear.

"Oh I know she wanted you to tell me something else." He says taking the phone from me. "Hello Bella's mom."

"Yes... Uh huh… I would never do anything to hurt your daughter… No ma'am… That sounds great!" He says holding the phone from his ear. "When does spring break start again?"

"This year it falls on the last week of March. Classes end on the 21st and we have to be back for the 31st."

He relays this to my mom.

"Okay sounds wonderful… I'll let Bella know… No? Don't tell her? Rena that's going to be awfully hard for me to do seeing as how she is standing in front of me looking very confused and she's going to try to get out of me what I'm not allowed to tell her… Okay I will do my best… This is really bugging her I can tell… Okay… It was nice talking to you and we will see you over in a few weeks." He then hands me my phone back.

"What are you two planning?"

"Oh nothing that I can say, all I know is that you are going to love the surprise."

"MOM!" I whine. "You know I hate surprises."

"Well you won't know this one until spring break." She tells me. "You are just going to have to trust us."

"Fine."

"Come on you two the game is back on! You've missed to first half! Montreal just scored!" Emmett calls up.

"NO!" I cry!

"What's wrong?"

"You'll know why soon enough. I will send you pictures with an explanation later tonight or in the morning. But I got to go, love you talk to you soon."

"Okay Bella love you too. Can't wait to see what is going on." Mom says, then we hang up and I dash downstairs! Just in time to see the Leafs tie it up for 3-3!

"YES!" I cheer. This causes everyone to jump they didn't hear my come back in the room! Edward and I take our seats. I see that Alice and Rose have showed up.

The rest of the third is so intense back and forth but no one ever scoring! We are all groaning as there are some close goals and then the third ends.

"This is not cool at all!" I sigh.

"Just want to save sometime and get started on your hair Bella?" Jasper asks.

"In your dreams! You're the one who is going to end up with dyed hair!" I say.

We all sit around and chat then they come back for overtime. This is way too intense! Then someone scores! There is some sad and cheerful looking faces in this room.


	9. Chapter 9

"Bella sit still!" Rose complains.

"Rose I can only sit still for so long and it's been too long!"

"This coming from the one who can sit and watch a hockey game and hardly move an inch."

"Yea cause I am watching something, sitting here waiting is completely different."

Then Edward tries to come in again, this is bugging him as much as it is bugging me.

"Edward gets out!" Alice says for the hundredth time, she is getting annoyed with him.

"Alice I am not leaving until I get to see Bella and her hair." He says.

"No you will see her tomorrow." She says pushing him out the door. "Now get out!"

"Alice its fine. My hair is wet and in a towel, he won't be able to see what it looks like." I say going past her out into the hallway.

"I am so sorry that I didn't try and stop this bet, your beautiful brown hair, ruined with red and blue." He says.

"Hey now! The last time the Leafs and Canadians played the Canadians had their asses handed to them, I thought it was going to be the same this time seeing as how the Leafs were on a roll. Therefore it could have been you, and you would have had your whole head blue! Mine is partially red and blue, Alice and Rose wouldn't let my hair look bad."

"I know but still." He says running his hand down my cheek.

"If it makes you feel any better I have always wanted to have some fun colors like this in my hair. So I am not complaining, I just knew Alice would never fly for it where it was my idea, but with a bet they had no choice but to comply."

"Really? No how much color is in this beautiful head of hair? Can I have a sneak peek?" He asks reaching for the towel.

I swat his hand away, "Edward no! You'll see it tomorrow and if you see it now it wouldn't look like much, it looks like a mop."

"Oh please sweetheart!" He whines.

"No, but if I don't get back in there they will come out and drag me back in before I get a chance to say goodbye and goodnight." I say stretching up and kissing him.

I get lost in the kiss that when he pulls away suddenly I am shocked. Then I see the towel hanging in his hand!

"You sneaky ass hole!" I half yell half whisper.

"I wasn't born yesterday. I do have a sister you know. Too much time passed and then I heard the hair dryer. Smooth cover up though with towel back on your head." He says fluffing up my hair the curls cascade down around my face.

Edward dips down and kisses me lovingly he pulls away.

"Your hair looks lovely on you." He says tucking a loose stray behind my ear. "But why the curls now?"

"Rose was just playing with it so I'd know what to try for curls in the morning. I was getting a little restless so I'm glad you came barging in again."

He laughs dips down and kisses me again.

"BELLA! You weren't supposed to show him!" Alice cries.

"I didn't he got the towel off my head." I say going to point at his hand that's holding the towel. Then I see that it's now in my hand.

"You! Sneaky! Little! Ass hole!" I say poking him in the chest and pushing him up against the wall. I kiss his neck working my way up to his ear then I brush my hand against his crotch and grab him firmly gently rub a little. Just teasing him! Then I whisper in his ear.

"For that little stunt you're not getting and loving from me." I pause. "Until Thursday night maybe if you're lucky."

With that I kiss him on the cheek pat his crotch turn and head for my room just before I shut my door I turn to look at him. I look him dead in the eyes and I can see the lust in his eyes.

"Have fun." I say and give him a wink and shut my door. I lean up against it.

"Oh! My! GOSH!" I whisper yell cause I know he's still outside in the hall.

"I can't believe you just did that Bella!" Alice says.

"What did she do?" Rose asks.

"Long story short Edwards in the dog house, and he's either gonna be using his hands for help or having a cold shower when he gets home." I say.

"What did you do?" Rose exclaims!

"He stole the towel off my head, and then he placed it back in my hand somehow making it look like I had shown him my hair. So I cleverly pinned him against the wall. Kissed up his neck to his ear grabbed him at the crotch and teased him and told him he wasn't getting any loving until Thursday night if he was lucky."

"Bella! You little snot!" Rose says. "We've taught you well."

EPOV

What the hell just happened?

I flop down on my bed. Debating a cold shower or taking care of it myself. The problem Bella caused. Just thinking about what happened before I left Bella's. The feel of her hand on me, cupping my junk, teasing me like that only makes my hard member throb even more! Fuck this girl is making me go crazy! But that's one of the many things I love about her!

"Yo dude! You wanna..." Emmett says barging in my room. "Dude that's night right fantasizing about your girlfriend like that."  
"Fuck off Emmett!" He clearly noticed my problem. "I'm not dreaming anything up. I've had this problem since I came downstairs before we left Bella's."

"Wahoo dude, you two didn't get caught by Alice and Rose and not..."

I know where this is going, "No! Long story short I'm in the dog house for seeing how her hair turned out and then very cleverly placing the towel hands. She grabbed me teased me and told me that I'm not getting any loving until Thursday if I'm lucky."

"Awe dude! That's brutal! Anyways take care of that and then if you're up for it wanna play some pool or ping pong?"

"I'll pass. I have a feeling I might be awhile. Plus I'm rather tired."

"Alright suit yourself." And with that he leaves.

Screw it I'm just gonna take a cold shower over dealing with this.

BPOV

"Alright see you tomorrow. Don't forget to wear that Canadians jersey."

"Don't remind me!" I groan. "Least I get to where Carey Price's jersey. That makes it a little more worthwhile."

"Alright see you tomorrow B." Alice calls as she climbs into her car to leave. She just shakes her head and leaves.

I head up to my room take another look at my hair. Red and blue. I'm gonna look damn good tomorrow! I hear my phone beep.  
**  
**_***5 new messages***_**  
**  
**How's the hair look? -J**

Not too bad surprisingly. I'll send you a pic tomorrow when I'm all decked out in Canadian attire. -B

Can't wait for tomorrow! The rest of the team won't let you live this down! -Em

You just wait! I'll be rocking the look and you'll pay for this! Watch yourself -B

Ouu! I'm scared! -Em

The last three are from Edward.

Can't wait to see you all decked out in my Canadians gear ;) -E

I'll make sure the guys go easy on you tomorrow. -E

Those two were sent together a little while ago.

**Sweetheart I miss having you in my arms at night. I really wish I could come over but I don't want to get on Charlie's bad side. Goodnight my sweet Bella and may your dreams be sweet. I know mine will be because you'll be in them. I'll see you tomorrow morning; I'll pick you up at 8. -E**

I literally just felt my heart melt! Thanks for the offer for the ride but I'll meet you there in the morning. Goodnight Edward. -B  
  
With that I shut my phone off and go to bed.


End file.
